


The Captain

by katemiller



Series: 900 Follower Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mizjoely said: Congrats on the follower milestone! I would love a Khanolly fic, if you're feeling up for it. A pirate AU? (Or whatever moves you, that's just a thought.) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



“Don’t worry Meena, these guys are space pirates…how smart can they be?” Molly whispered to her frightened friend as they huddle together on the floor with the other captives. “Just act sick and when they come in to check on you, I will grab their phasers.”

“Molly, I don’t think these are average space pirates!” Meena hissed through gritted teeth.

“It will be fine…we just need to convince them that you are truly sick…come on!” She gave her a jab in the side, causing a moan. “Good, do that again.”

Meena grabbed her sides as she started to moan and wiggle on the floor.

“Help! Please! I think she was hurt during the fighting! Please!” Molly started shouting, hoping to get the attention of their captures. “Keep going,” she whispered to Meena. “Please help! Someone – she needs attention. She – ” Molly’s words failed on her lips when the door of the cell opened and the most fierce looking man walked in. He practically glided across the floor, effortlessly stepping over the other captives until he stopped in front of Molly and Meena.

“You can stop make those ridiculous noses.” He addressed Meena, who silenced herself.

“She really doesn’t feel well!” Molly finally objected, grabbing Meena’s arm. “She needs to see a doctor!” Meena wiggled out of Molly’s grip, shaking her head no as she moved away.

“She seems fine to me. Besides,” he squatted down to look Molly in the eyes, “hasn’t she already been seen by a doctor?” He grabbed Molly by her upper arm and hauled her to her feet. “Miss Hooper?” He growled before dragging her out of the hold.

“Where are you taking me!?” She fought against his hold but his grip was just too tight. “I DEMAND to know where you are taking me!” She tried to dig her heels into the ground, but all efforts were futile.

The crew split like the waves against the rocks as they passed by. No one dared to look him in the eye as he dragged his spoils along the corridors.  But Molly could feel their eyes on her, as if the only thing keeper her safe was this man’s grip on her arm.

“Where are we?” She asked when they finally stopped. The man pressed his hand to the plate that was mounted to the wall. Molly watched as it scanned his hand before the door next to it opened.

“My quarters.” He threw her onto the bed and watched as she scurried into the corner, pressing herself against the wall. He stood with his back straight and hands clasped behind his back...Molly was sure he was the tallest man she had ever seen.

“Who are you?!” She demanded, sounding far less scared than she felt.

“I am the captain of this vessel.” He knelt on the bed and grabbed a hold of her foot. Molly flung her arms out in search of anything to hold on to as he pulled her across the bed. He straddled her waist and pinned her hands above her head. “And you can call me Khan.”

Molly swallowed hard as his voice sent shivers down her spine.

“I’ve been watching you for a long time, Miss Hooper. Long before we boarded your ship.” His eyes stared intensely into hers. “I knew when we took the ship I needed you for my own.”

“I am no one’s property,” she whispered, hoping the feeling of excitement she felt at his words was hidden from her face.

“You are now.” He thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring all of it. Molly tried to stop herself but couldn’t hold back the moan that she felt building in her throat. “Seems you have changed your mind.” Molly stared up at him, his face mere inches away from hers, breathing hard. “Maybe you would like to be mine?” At his words she spit in his face. He sat up and wiped at his face. “Now, you wouldn’t want to upset the captain, would you?” His voice rose and echoed off the walls.

“You can fly your twisted ship straight to hell, Captain!” She wiggled under his weight, pushing at his knees with her hands.

Khan let out a dark laugh and Molly stopped struggling. He bent low, pinning her arms again.

“If I’m the captain of that little twisted ship, then I’ll gladly have you as my first officer.”

Molly didn’t even bother to try and stop herself as she smashed her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for mizjoely :)

Molly cursed herself as she was thrown into a dimly lit room. How could she have given herself over to him freely? Willingly? He was cruel. And horrible. And dark. Tall. Handsome. Well built. A fantastic –

“He’s a murderer you idiot!” Molly slapped herself. “A murderer.”

But every time she was brought to him she readily gave to him everything he asked.

“Ahh, thank you Molly.” He sighed as she wiped the last of his seed off of her chin. “You never disappoint.” He gripped her chin hard, bringing her eyes to meet his. “You should acknowledge when someone is complimenting you.”

“Thank you,” she said through gritted teeth. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

“Much better, my pet,” he said as he stood. Molly closed her eyes trying to ignore the thrill the words ‘my pet’ gave her. “You may dress.” She pulled the very thin and very short dress over her head. He watched her as she stood on shaking legs, trying to work the feeling back into them. “I have plans to arrange. I will see you tonight, my pet. You are dismissed.” He gripped her shoulders leaning down to kiss her.

“No,” she whispered. Her words froze him, their noses just touching.

“What did you say?” His grip on her shoulders tightened.

She inhaled slowly and brought her eyes up to meet his.

“No,” she said again.

He tossed her backwards onto his bed.

“NO?”

“I will not come tonight,” she said forcefully.

“I was unaware that you were calling the shots now.” He dragged her off the bed and pinned her to the wall. “In case you have forgotten I am the Captain of this vessel. I am your Captain! You are here to please me! You are ONLY here to please me and you will obey!”

“I – ”

“YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! YOU – ”

“KHAN!” The only sound in the room was his heavy breathing and her heart about to pound out of her chest.

He released her and turned his back to her, his head down. Molly kept herself pinned to the wall as she watched him square his shoulders.

“You have never called me that before.”

“You, you said I could call you that.” She swallowed hard, afraid of the repercussions that she knew where coming.

He clasped his hands behind his back and turned to face her again.

“Now, what did you want to say?”

She slowly stepped away from the wall, nervously wringing her hands.

“I think I deserve a proper room – ”

“That could – ”

“With proper clothes. And I want to see Meena – it’s been over a month since you took me from the cell.” She dropped her hands and held her head high. His piercing eyes scanned her face.

“Fine.”

* * *

 “This…this wasn’t exactly what I meant.” Molly’s shoulders fell when she saw her ‘new’ room.

“Have I not provided you with a proper room?” He asked as he circled the room.

“Yes, but – ”

“And have I not provided you with proper clothes?”

“Yes. Khan, – ”

“And did I not show you Meena?”

“Again, not really what I meant but – ”

“Then I have met all of your demands,” he stopped walking, “have I not?” She nodded. “Good.”

“I just didn’t picture an addition of a wardrobe to your quarters when I asked for a proper room.”

“Yes, my pet, I know.” He gave her a wicked grin. “But I am still the captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really all about the sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MizJoely's Bday (2017)!

It had been a year since Khan had taken Molly for his own. When he called she came. What he demanded she obeyed. But what she also asked he gave. What she pleaded for he produced. And what she desired he made possible.

“Oh, right…right, there…ahh, ahh, yes.” Molly moaned as she gripped Khan’s hair holding his mouth in place between her legs. “Yes, oh god…oh, oh, oohh!” Her back arched as the tension in her center released. “Mhm,” she hummed as she relaxed into their bed.

“You taste delicious today.” Khan’s words were close to a growl. He smiled devilishly and bit her thigh.

“Let me taste?” She hooked her finger under his chin and dragged his lips up to meet her.

Khan had only been off the ship for three days but Molly had had needs that were used to being met every single day, several times a day. She had been lying naked in their bed, waiting for him when he had finally gotten back that afternoon. He had been talking with one of his officers when he walked in and the officer dismissed himself immediately when he saw Molly. She had been laying there, running a finger up and down her slit and biting her lip, just waiting for him to return. “Please,” she had said and he dropped to his knees in front of her. He gripped her hip and dragged her to the edge of the bed and lowered him mouth to her wet folds. She dropped her head back and spread her legs even further apart.

“Your turn.” He said braking away from her hold. He stood up as he undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants. He didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes before pulling Molly’s lips to the tip of his cock. “Open.” A small smile formed on her lips before she opened and took his whole length in her mouth. “Ahh, you are a dirty little pet, aren’t you?”

“Mhhm.” Molly hummed as she bobbed her head slowly. She pulled herself up on her knees and placed her hands on his hips to steady herself. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tongue sliding over his penis.

“Open. Your. Eyes.” His voice was strained and Molly knew he was on the edge. Her eyes flew open and met his. She pulled her mouth away with a ‘pop’ sound and slowly slid her teeth back over the head of his cock. “Ohhhhh.” His hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair tight between his fingers.  She smiled and started running her tongue down his length again, her head bobbing and breasts swaying.

“Captain, we have –” his first officer started.

“OUT!” Khan shouted. He hadn’t bothered to stop fucking Molly’s mouth and she could see the smirk on his officer’s face as he turned and left quickly. His grip on her hair tightened and his hips moved quicker, threatening to push him over the edge. Molly tried to pull away, wanting to make him last longer, but Khan only thrusted harder and she did her best to take all of him, swallowing his seed when he came a few seconds later. “Lovely.” He flashed his wicked grin as she licked him clean.

Molly laid back and watched as he finally pulled his shirt off over his head and slipped his shoes off, which were caked in mud.

“Those too.” She pointed to his pants.

“I have things to do.” He zipped back up his pants and buckled his belt. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a new shirt while slipping on a pair of new boots. “I’ll be back after dinner.”

“Khan,” Molly stood and came over to him, her breast moving as she walked, “I want you now. Right now.” She grabbed the clasp on his belt, but his hands closed around her wrists.

“I have things to do.” His jaw clenched and he removed her hands from his waist. “I will take you again when I say I have the time.”

“And I am asking you,” she placed her hand on his chest, “as your pet,” and her other hand on his crotch, “to please, take me again,” she began to slowly rub him through his pants, his cock already growing stiff again at her touch, “hard.” The last word a whisper.

Khan growled in frustration before smashed his lips to hers and hooking his hands under her bum. He dropped her on the bed and ripped the clothes from his body.

“Dr. Hooper,” he settled between her hips, “I am the one,” he leaned down and bit her neck, leaving an instant mark, “that is used to,” he spread her legs apart and plunged deep into her, not caring if she was ready for him or not, “calling the shots,” he pulled out and thrust in again with a smacking sound.

Molly was incapable of words as she held onto his shoulders as he pounded into her, over and over again.

“I am in charge!” He shouted, keeping up his unrelenting pace. “I am the one who decides when and where!” He stopped briefly and lifted her leg over his shoulder for a better angle. Molly cried out as he slid back in, hitting her just where she liked it. “I am the Captain!” He yelled as he and Molly both came hard.

They lay still for a moment, breathing heavily, Molly’s breasts heaving as she struggled to intake enough oxygen with Khan’s full weight on her. He rolled off of her only a moment later, his breathing returned to normal. He quickly dressed and was about to leave when she sat up.

“I know…you’re the Captain,” she took another deep breath as her heart rate finally began to return to normal, “but I’m your pet.” He crossed the room in two large strides and knelt on the edge of the bed.

“Yes, _my_ pet.” He pinched her chin before kissing her. “Mine,” his voice was dark and low. He let go of her face and his eyes said he was already back to his work. He walked over and placed his hand on the wall plate and the door opened.

“Well, _your_ pet would like to make a suggestion about getting _our_ lock fixed.” She giggled as the smirk on his face grew.


End file.
